There are many ways to hold more than one article from a wall. For instance, there are robe holders that have a single corbel having two hooks that rotate about separate axes disposed vertically in the corbel. Additionally some corbels have many hooks extending therefrom that do not move relative to each other. Some hooks are disposed coaxially but move separately from each and do not intersect.